


See You Again

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [8]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: After the Strictly Live Tour, Emma goes to see a special person on his own tour.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	See You Again

Emma woke up with a smile. The day before, she came back from a short holiday after having done the Strictly tour. And today she would travel to Eastbourne to watch Anton and Erin’s tour. The best part of it was that Anton had no idea she would come; she had arranged everything with Erin. The past month, Emma had only seen Anton via video phone calling, and she was missing him dearly. And now she wanted to surprise him. Ever since they got together, Anton had done so many sweet and thoughtful things for her, and now Emma wanted to make him happy. During one of their talks, Anton had mentioned that he really wanted her to come to one of the shows, and he thought she would come in March. So hopefully he would be delighted to see her earlier.

She enjoyed a relaxing Sunday morning with a late breakfast and then a cuppa in front of the telly. Eventually, Emma packed a small bag and got dressed; it was a dark purple dress that Anton loved to see on her. She put some light make-up on and when she was finished, she called a taxi to drive her to the train station.

* * *

_ Later that evening _

After an incredible show full of music, dance, and fun, Emma was waiting in the entrance hall of the Congress Theatre. She had agreed with Erin to wait until the people with backstage tickets had left before she would go backstage while Erin would send Anton back to meet ‘another visitor’. As Emma waited, she had to think back to the show. While Anton and Erin danced, Emma had a feeling of pride in her at watching her boyfriend create such a beautiful show. It was crazy, but it was the first time that she really thought of Anton as her boyfriend. Of course she knew that she loved him and she already had many talks with Letitia about her relationship with him, but her mind had never labelled Anton as ‘her boyfriend’. Until now. And it was a great feeling.

Emma looked up from her phone when she heard people coming into the entrance hall. They were coming through the door to the backstage area, which meant she was only moments away from seeing Anton again. Emma put her phone in her bag and walked past the group of people, heading to where Erin said she should go.

* * *

As soon as the people left, Anton went into his dressing room. He loved touring with Erin and putting up a show for people to love; dancing and entertaining was his life. But at the end of the day, he was not the youngest anymore and he was quite exhausted after a show. So he wanted nothing more than to get out of his tail suit and into his hotel bed.

There was a knock on the door and as he turned around, Erin’s head popped into his dressing room. “Anton, there’s another guest waiting for you.”

“Another one? I thought they had just left,” Anton responded, the tone of his voice clearly showing his annoyance.

Erin shrugged. “I was only told that you are wanted at the backstage entrance.”

Anton sighed and pinched his nose. “Alright, I’m coming.”

Anton walked out of the room past Erin and made his way to where the guest was supposed to be. Erin watched him, a smirk on her face. When Emma called her to find out if there were still tickets available for the show, Erin immediately jumped on the idea of surprising Anton. She had known him for more than twenty years now and he was like a brother to her. And while she got married and had her son, Erin watched how Anton entered into countless relationships that eventually all broke apart. And the past few years, Anton stopped seeing anyone and only concentrated on his work. So she was bursting with joy to see him floating around the hallways, a big smile on his face and a spring to his step. Every time Erin asked him how Emma was doing, Anton could not stop talking about her, and his eyes just sparkled with love. The smile still on her face, Erin walked to her own dressing room, knowing that soon Anton will be even more happier than he already was.

* * *

Anton walked through the hallways towards the backstage door, fuming with annoyance. He was tired and only wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. But his work was to entertain people; and the interaction with fans was part of it. So he took a deep breath and smiled as he walked around the corner, but he stopped dead when he laid eyes on the person standing in front of him.

Emma smiled softly at him and said, “Hey. That was a great show.”

It took him a moment, but finally, Anton broke out of his daze and rushed forward, throwing his arms around Emma and pulling her tightly against him. “What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to come next month.”

Emma had her face buried in his neck, her heart beating quickly at being in Anton’s arms again. “Well, I thought I surprise you.”

Anton stepped back, his arms still wrapped around Emma’s waist. Then he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, the kiss soon turning passionate and deep.

When they eventually broke apart, Anton whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Emma responded.

All tiredness was vanished from his body as Anton grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the dressing rooms. “Let’s go find Erin and then we can go somewhere else.”

* * *

After spending a few hours at a local bar, Emma and Anton found themselves in his hotel room.

With a smirk, Anton put some music on and reached his hands out. “May I have this dance?”

Emma smiled and stepped closer, feeling Anton’s arm slip around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, simply following his lead. Anton manoeuvred them around the room while holding Emma close to him, feeling her body pressed against his.

After some time, he kissed her head and said, “That was a great surprise. I’m so happy you came.”

“Me too,” Emma said. “I loved touring with Strictly and I really loved the holiday afterwards. But here, in your arms, is where I am supposed to be. Here I am the happiest.”

Anton felt a lump in his throat. It had been years since someone said something similar to him; years since he had loved someone. He stopped dancing and gently nudged Emma’s head from his shoulder, his fingers gently pushing hair from her forehead. Then he kissed her, one hand tangled in her hair while the other stayed on her back. Emma felt how she got lost in the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, and then she felt his hand moving from her head down to her back. Anton let his hands drift further down to her thighs, eventually picking her up while continuing to kiss her. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and Anton carried her over to the bed, gently placing her on it.

As he pushed her on her back, Anton knew they would not go beyond making out with each other. Emma felt not yet ready to go all the way and he respected her boundaries. All he wanted was that she felt safe and loved, and he would not make her feel uncomfortable.

Not for anything.


End file.
